


Cause of nature bending

by 00FFFF



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Bees, Gen, Minecraft, Non-human hermits - Freeform, bumble beeboni, bumblebro, bumbobee, mumbee, mumblebee, season 6, short and sweet, we all know how much Mumbo loves his honey blocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF
Summary: Eagerly awaiting the new update, Mumbo stays online to be the first one to get a glimpse of the wonderful bees. He just wasn’t expecting that first glimpse to be... this...
Comments: 41
Kudos: 152
Collections: Non-human Hermits





	1. Here's the pinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some wonderful drawings by u/CR_UwU over on reddit! [This](https://www.reddit.com/r/HermitCraft/comments/ep1tij/mumblebee/) is my favorite thing ever and I could not rest until I had written about it.

Lately Mumbo has been enjoying working in his farm.

But not his automatic ones. No, he gained a strange appreciation for harvesting and replanting crops by hand.

He hasn’t run his automatic farms in a while, actually. Having plenty stocked up in his chests over at the industrial district, and the storage system in his base absolutely overflowing with carrots.

He’s been working up a sweat all day, crouched in between neatly spaced-out rows of all kinds of vegetables and grains. The sun is shining brightly over in the fantasy district.  
Mumbo wipes his brow, looking at all the progress he’s made so far. He smiles. It ain’t much, but it’s honest work. He feels he deserves a bit of a break.

Mumbo wanders through one of the many flower fields. Ideas of flower farms pop into his head, but he refuses to think about redstone right now. Flowers were used for dyes and... not much else, really, at the moment. _Wait_. Mumbo perks up. Soon, the bee update would be here, and with it the long-awaited honey blocks! He’d completely forgotten that Xisuma intended to update the server this week! Tomorrow’s the day, if he remembers correctly. He can’t wait!

Mumbo goes back to work, even more motivated than before. When he wakes up tomorrow morning, the bees would be here! Well, not right _here_ here. He’d have to go out and look for them, much like they’d had to look for Hermitville. But he was determined. Determined that he would be the first Hermit to find a bee. He’d tame it, and take it home. He’d be the first one to get his hands on some brand new honey blocks, and he’d be the first one to show off his new ideas for redstone contraptions to all the others.

That night he goes to bed, feeling a little nervous. He hopes the update will come without any bugs. _Unwelcome_ bugs, that is. He snickers, laughing at his own dumb joke. He lays in bed for a while, staring at the ceiling. Mumbo’s the only one online at the moment, but he doesn’t want to miss his chance. 

He dreams of bee’s wax and dispensers. Of buckets full of honey and sticky sliding elevators. Of tricky jumping puzzles and efficiënt sorting systems. He feels completely in his element.

When Mumbo wakes up, something is off.

He’s underneath his blanket, completely covered. It’d be an easy fix, if his blanket wasn’t so _heavy_ . Has it always been this big? When Mumbo finally escapes, he finds himself standing on top of his bed. He looks around his base, feeling disoriented. Was it just him, or did everything get really _big?_ He looks at his pillow, which seems to be blocks and blocks away. Finally, Mumbo works up the courage to peer off the edge of his bed. _Goodness me._

He had _shrunk._

Alarmed, Mumbo holds on to the side of his bed, and drops himself down to the ground. He runs over towards the water elevator in the middle of the room. He catches a glimpse of his reflection in the glass panes.

_Oh. My. Word_.

Not only had he significantly reduced in size, he was also sporting two fuzzy antennae which had sprouted from the top of his head. He stares in disbelief. A pair of wings poke into view from the back of his shoulders. He turns around to look at them more clearly, and, sure as day, he’s got a little stinger sticking from his back, as well.

Good grief. He wanted to become a bee _keeper_ . Not an actual _bee!_

“How it this even pos- Xisuma!” Mumbo notices the admin log onto the server. Mumbo reaches for his communicator. The bloody thing’s about the same size as him, now.

_ <MumboJumbo> xisuma! _

_ <Xisuma> Hi Mumbo! Enjoying the new update? _

_ <MumboJumbo> you’re kidding, right? _

_ <Xisuma> Oh dear. Is there a bug? _

_ <MumboJumbo> you could say that. please come to my base _

_ <Xisuma> omw! _

Mumbo sighs as he reads Xisuma’s reply. Typing on his communicator at this scale takes quite the effort.  
Not a moment too soon, the sound of rockets alerts him to the arrival of the admin.

“You have a knack for finding yourself in these kinds of situation, d’you know that?”

Mumbo brushes his hand sheepishly behind his neck. “It seems like it. Can you fix this?”

Xisuma furrows his brows. “And this happened just as the update rolled out?”

Mumbo nods.  
“I presume so, I woke up like this.” He shrugs, feeling his antennae bounce on his head.

Xisuma scribbles down some notes before turning his attention back. “I think I know what went wrong.” A sigh of relief. “But before I go and dig through all the code, I have one question for you.”

Mumbo gulps. “Yeah?”

“Can you fly?” Xisuma asks with a hint of a smile. Mumbo is silent for a moment. Honestly, he hasn’t tried yet. He hasn’t even _thought_ about it. He touches one of his wings, feeling where it connected to him. He tries to flap them, surprised at how much effort it takes. He flaps harder, and faster, and with some perseverance, he lifts off the ground.

He’s doing it! He’s hovering! He’s _flying!_ A smile spreads across his face, Mumbo’s never felt anything quite like this before. He looks up at Xisuma. “This changes nothing. You still have to fix me.” Xisuma puts his hands up in defense. “Of course, of course. I’ll get it sorted. Don't get into any trouble it in the meantime, yeah?” With that, Xisuma takes off, flying in the direction of the main island. 

Mumbo drops to the floor, already feeling quite exhausted from his efforts. He should probably have something to eat, he thinks. Slight problem; He can’t reach any of the chests in his storage system.

Reluctantly, he begins to type a message on his communicator again. There seems to be only one other hermit online right now, and he actually lives quite close by. When the message successfully sends, Mumbo climbs his way back up on his bed. He lays back, catching his breath.

Well, there go all his plans for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma be like ‘Honey, I shrunk the spoon!’ In all honesty, thank you so much for reading! This has been a lot of fun, the next chapter should be up soon!
> 
> Fic title from ‘All Night Forever’ by TWRP, and chapter titles from ‘Turn the Lights Off’ by Tally Hall c:


	2. There's the kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another image from u/CR_UwU that I wanted to share:  
> [Mumbo’s](https://www.reddit.com/r/HermitCraft/comments/eq2dv0/he_tinyy/) so gosh darn cute I love he

“A _bee?!_ ” Grian exclaims in shock as he sees Mumbo. He walks towards the bed he was sat upon, a grin spreading across the builder's face.

“Oh my goodness, look at you! You’re an actual bee! Your little suit, with those little wings!” Mumbo begins to blush. “You’re so _cute_ oh my goodness!”   
Grian pokes at his antennae, "Ouch" goes Mumbo.   
“Sorry, I just- Just look at that! And your wings, do they actually work?” Grian is overjoyed with the possibilities. “You’re like, a quarter of a block tall now. That’s ridiculous!”

Mumbo coughs. “Yeah, yeah. The important thing here is-” he jumps off the bed, fluttering his wings to glide down to the floor.

“How did this even happen to you? Was there a _bug_ in the new update?” He snickers. Mumbo shakes his head. “I don’t know, honestly. Xisuma is on the case, though, so I shouldn’t stay like this for too long.” He walks over to a small redstone contraption he’d been working on a couple of days ago.

Well, small was a relative term. It absolutely towered over him now.

Mumbo uses all his might to fly up to the edge of one of the two hoppers that are stationed there. Grian crouches down to meet him at eye level.

“Are you seeing this?” Mumbo vaguely gestures towards himself. “I can’t work on my redstone like this. Hell, I can’t even lift a single comparator!” To demonstrate, Mumbo jumps down to the component in question, grabbing on tightly. He flaps and pulls as hard as he can, but it doesn’t budge. Grian coos at the sight.

“Shut up.” He laughs.

“I see where you’re going with this.” Grian then says.

“You do?”

Grian nods decisively. “You want me to do your redstone work until you’re back to normal, right?” Mumbo has to admit, Grian is much smarter than he lets on.

“I thought I’d let my automated farms run again when the update came out, so I could focus on finding the new bees.” He begins. 

“Looks like you’ve already found one, eh?”

Mumbo scoffs and Grian snickers playfully. When all this was over he would never hear the end of it, would he?

“I also wanted to fix the concrete maker, but we’ll save that for another day, yeah?” Grian pouts, but then gets up.

”Right. Let’s fly over to the industrial district then.” He takes out a couple of rockets, ready to take off.

Mumbo realizes he can't use his elytra, for obvious reasons. “Um... Grian?”

The builder turns around.

Mumbo stares. Gosh, it was so embarrassing to ask.

"Want me to carry you?" Grian thankfully asks. Mumbo blushes again, "Yes please."

“You can count on me.” The man says with a nod. Mumbo isn’t too sure, but he supposes he has no other choice. Grian holds out his hand and Mumbo steps on. Grian holds onto his little bee friend, making sure he’s safe and secure. 

The trip is intense, wind in his face with a force he never could have anticipated. Mumbo’s glad to be on solid ground, again.

"Oh my word, that's heavy" Mumbo desperately tries to push the button to get into his base. He flaps his wings in an extra effort to get it to move, but it doesn’t. Not even an inch, which would be more than enough were he his regular self. Grian is clearly trying to hold his laughter in. 

Grian would help, but he’s too amused by the situation. Finally, after many laughs and frowns, Grian gives in and opens the door. Once they’re inside, Mumbo starts to explain what all the levers and buttons on the control panel do. He explains what to do when something breaks, and which things to turn off when the server gets laggy. It’s quite simple, really. Even Grian can’t screw this up.  
Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mumbo is too tiny to work. Grian... well. That's a whole different can of worms, no?  
> Thank you for reading & stopping by <3


	3. Calm & wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the [last image](https://www.reddit.com/r/HermitCraft/comments/eoudrj/bee_mumbo/) from u/CR_UwU that I wanted to share! Perhaps the cutest of them all!

Mumbo walks through the flower field. Grian dropped him off after he’d explained everything there is to know about his automated farms. Worrying thoughts occupy his mind. He just hopes he’s going to be okay.

But Mumbo’s attention is quickly caught by something else. He can’t possibly worry about Grian’s ineptness at redstone when he’s surrounded with hundreds of beautiful flowers! Mumbo closes his eyes, letting himself be guided by the intricate scents. The sun shines brightly above him, and though he feels calm, he can’t help but feel like he’s supposed to be doing something.

He walks aimlessly through the tall grass, stopping every so often to stick his head in a flower to smell it. It’s ridiculous, Mumbo thinks, but he’ll be back to normal soon enough. Might as well enjoy his small stature while he can.

He stops when he’s at the foot of a big sunflower. 

Huh, Mumbo never really took the time to appreciate flowers like that. From this angle, it stands tall and proud, surrounded by a posse of dandelions. His antennae perk up and he feels his wings twitch with the need to fly. Something about that flower... it’s as if it’s calling to him.

Knowing how hard it was to get up onto a hopper, he psyches himself up. Mumbo gives his wings a few experimental flaps, preparing to make his way to the top of the flower. This was going to be his biggest task yet. He takes a deep breath, and then he jumps, giving it his all in an effort to fly upwards.

 _Blimey, this flower is even taller than I thought_. He’s sweating bullets and his back feels sore. But he _has_ to push through, he _has_ to get up there! Just a few more seconds... Mumbo huffs and grabs hold of one of the big yellow petals. His wings exhausted, he climbs up onto the sunflower.  
He’s made it! Glad to find that the center of the flower was angled upwards slightly, Mumbo allows himself lay down without the worry of falling off again.

He catches his breath, basking in the sunlight. It’s not long before he dozes off.

Then, something big whizzes past with a piercing screech. The blow of the wind wakes Mumbo up in an instant, a little disoriented. Another blur flies past, shaking the sunflower as it almost hits. Mumbo looks in the direction it came from. There, readying another arrow in it’s bow, is a skeleton, hiding from the sunlight underneath a tree.

Mumbo shoots into action, jumping from the sunflower, flapping his wings as fast as he can. He makes little distance before he falls to the ground, opting to run, instead. Weaving through the grass, dodging arrows left and right. It’s not hard to see them, but it sure it taking its toll on his stamina. Those things are _huge!_

There’s not much he can do while he’s this small. What was he going to do? _Flap_ the skeleton to death? _As if._ He’s got no tools either, no weapons. Not that he’d be able to hold them, anyway. He hasn’t got his communicator with him, either, so he has to keep running. Man, being a bee is tough.

While he isn’t paying attention to the ground below him, Mumbo trips over his own feet, tumbling forwards, down a hill. In his blurred vision, he can see the skeleton burning in the sunlight. _Thank goodness that’s dealt with_ , at least.

Mumbo opens his eyes, rubbing a particularly sore spot on his head. Wait, his head. The antennae! They’re gone! Mumbo looks at his back, and finds his wings gone, too. He jumps up, happy and more than a little disoriented to see the world from his normal perspective again. He takes a step forward, and then another one. He laughs as he punches the air. _He did it!_ Xisuma really fixed him!

Mumbo looks back at the sunflower, which moments ago, he was taking a nap on. Goodness, he really was tiny, wasn’t he?

He sighs, shaking his head. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a bee flies past, landing on top of the sunflower. How’d _he_ get here?  
Mumbo picks one of the dandelions and approaches the bee. It flies a circle around Mumbo before it starts following him. It’s going to be a long walk back, so he might as well have a friend tag along with him.

Mumbo stands in front of the entrance to his industrial area. He can hear the clucking of what must be dozens of chickens through the door. The bee buzzes around nervously. _Me too, bud._ Mumbo thinks.

The same door he couldn’t possibly get to open this morning, now swings open with the press of a button. There, in the middle of blinking redstone lamps, noteblocks playing a strange tune on a poorly timed circuit, and what looks to be the beginnings of a concrete machine, stands Grian. A fake mustache to look like Mumbo’s plastered on his face, chicken feathers and eggshells in every nook and cranny of the room.

The man emerges from his spot in the middle of the mess, and Mumbo sees he’s wearing one of his suits, which looks _way_ too big on him. Grian must not have noticed Mumbo entering through all the chaos, as his eyes go wide with surprise when he spots him. Grian tries to scurry away, but Mumbo quickly catches the smaller man in his arms. He’s glad he’s back to his normal size.

Mumbo looks down at the man with a discerning look, trying to hide his amusement at the absurd situation.

“Um... “ Grian snickers, scratching the back of his head. “Welcome back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading! I had a lot of fun with this, and I hope you did, too. Mumbee is too precious for this world :’)  
> A huge thanks to RamenOnigiri and cephelanthus! You guys are positively awesome <3


End file.
